Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Snape'sFavoriteFangirl
Summary: *M/G* A Danny Kessler's party (Gordo's invited this time!) unexpected things between two who seem like just friends get a little heated in a closet.


I was watching Boy Meets World the other day. (surprise, surprise.) It was the episode were everyone teases Cory cuz he didn't make out with Topanga at the party. (Oh, I luv that episode! When Cory & Topanga's love was still new...) Anyway, to get to the point, I was inspired. Seven Minutes In Heaven. Has anyone actually ever PLAYED this? It only shows up in TV and books and movies it seems. Maybe people do this, but I've never done Seven Minutes In Heaven. I've never even kissed a guy...Oh well, enough about my (nonexistant) love life. On to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Seven Minutes In Heaven*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda's hands were shaking as she applied her lipstick. She couldn't BELIEVE her parents were letting her go to Danny Kessler's birthday party. They had to know. It was a boy-girl party, but not just that. They HAD to know it was going to be a make-out party...and yet they were still letting her go.  
  
Miranda, to tell the truth, was more than a little nervous herself. Though she had kept it a little known fact, Miranda, at fourteen, had never kissed a guy. Never! Lizzie had kissed guys and celebrities to boot! And that made Miranda feel a little less than mature. But still...a first kiss was suppose to be special, with someone you really liked. Not stuffed in a closet with some guy whose name you pulled out of a hat.  
  
Miranda cautiously walked down the stairs. "Mom..." she called out, in just above a whisper, "I'm...I'm ready."  
  
As soon as she saw her baby girl, Miranda's mother squealed with delight. "Oh! My little girl is all grown up! You look so beautiful Miranda! All the boys at the party will be wanting to talk to-"  
  
"MOM! Stop it!" Miranda sighed impatiently and tapped her foot. She'd rather be stuffed in a closet with Larry Tudgeman then listen to her mom go on and on abou-Oh God. Larry Tudgeman! She hadn't even THOUGHT of the possibility that she might get Larry Tudgeman! Miranda closed her eyes and said a quick prayer to God that she wouldn't get Larry. "Please, please, please..."  
  
Her mom went on fawning, until the doorbell rang. Miranda answered it. It was Gordo and Lizzie. Mrs. McGuire was driving them to the party. "Took you long enough. My mom was doing that 'you look so grown up' thing."  
  
Lizzie made a face. "Ugh. I know. I had to put up with the same thing twenty minutes ago."  
  
Miranda laughed and walked out to the car. "Hey Mrs. McGuire."  
  
"Hey Miranda."  
  
Miranda slid into the backseat and buckled her seatbelt. "So..." she said to her best friends, "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Theres nothing to be nervous about," Gordo said, "Its just a party. Sit back, have fun. Eat."  
  
"But what about when the time comes to...you know..."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," Lizzie confided, "I've been nervous all day. I mean, what if I get Larry Tudgeman or something?!"  
  
Miranda giggled. Lizzie and her thought the same things so much it was freaky!  
  
By the time they reached the party, most of Miranda's worries had been forgotten. She was too busy having a good time with her friends.   
  
"Well, this is it," Lizzie said as they stepped out of the car, "Here we go." The three friends linked arms and walked up to the doorway, and rang Danny Kessler's doorbell.   
  
The room was dimly lit, with loud, blaring music and a few lamps with blue bulbs. Miranda gulped. She was strangely uncomfortable. She knew most the people here, but she felt like she didn't know any of them at all. Not well enough to kiss.  
  
Some people {mainly Parker McKenzie and Danny Kessler} were getting an early start on the festivities, and were engaged in an almost painful-looking liplock. Lizzie stared. "Dang. I didn't even know they were going out."  
  
"They're not," Miranda said in disgust, "He's going out with Julie Santores, but she has the flu. Two-timing jerk. I hope I don't get him."  
  
"Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake came on. Miranda and Lizzie were both itching to dance, but none of the guys were even looking at them. Miranda opened her mouth, but Lizzie beat her to it.  
  
"Gordo, wanna dance?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lizzie smiled at Miranda. "Be right back. Then you get your turn, okay?" Miranda smiled.   
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll just stand here and eat."  
  
Lizzie laughed and Miranda watched them disapear into the crowd.  
  
Miranda felt a slight tinge of jealously. Everyone, EVERYONE knew Lizzie and Gordo would end up together. They were like...the Corey and Topanga of Hillridge. Destined to be together. A perfect match. And sometimes Miranda thought...she thought she wasn't being given a proper chance. And she wanted to dance with Gordo. HER.   
  
But she didn't like him like THAT. Not the way you're thinking. Its complicated. She DIDN'T like like Gordo, though. She DIDN'T.  
  
The song ended and Lizzie and Gordo returned. But Miranda's dancing turn had been forgotten. Gordo was only interested in the food, now.  
  
All of the sudden the few lights that there were went out, and everyone screamed. They came back on. "Its time for a little fun..." Danny Kessler said, smiling, "All the guys, write you name down on a scrap of paper and drop it in this hat." Danny held out a hat and boys dropped little pieces of paper in them. Lizzie took Miranda's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Okay..." Danny said, shaking the hat around dangerously, "What girl wants to be the first?"  
  
"I will," Kate said prissily, pushing through the crowd. Danny nodded, and Kate picked out one. As she unfolded the paper, her eyes widened with horror. "Oh my God...please, Danny, PLEASE let me pick again."  
  
Danny looked over at the name and laughed. "Thats the chance you take, Katie-baby. Tudgeman...have at it." Kate glared at Larry Tudgeman as they walked to the closet. "And remember! This is Seven MINUTES in Heaven. Not seven seconds! And you have to kiss."  
  
About fifteen seconds later, Kate let out a repulsed scream from the closet, stormed out, and left the house. What she was saying was uncomprehendable, but it was something about "Tudgeman" and "disgusting" and "tongue". Miranda shuddered.  
  
Claire and Ethan went in together next, much to Lizzie and Miranda's disdain. Then...  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, pick your man." Lizzie gulped, and dropped her hand in. She pulled out a name. "Danny...Kessler..." she said, frowning. Danny had once been her crush but she didn't like the guy he'd become. But she went into the closet, and came out seven minutes later looking very pale.  
  
Miranda wanted to talk to her about what happened, but it was her turn. She closed her eyes and took a piece of paper. At least she knew she wasn't getting Larry or Danny. She unfolded it.  
  
Gordo.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be doing any kissing after all! "Gordo," she read.  
  
Everybody gasped. They found this amusing, like a soap opera or something. Miranda Sanchez was going into the closet with a guy so OBVIOUSLY destined for Miranda's best friend.   
  
She didn't notice Gordo smile.  
  
The closet was dark and cramped. She could barely see Gordo. "Is there anywhere to sit?" She complained, until finally taking a seat on some suitcases.  
  
It was very quiet, and she could hear Gordo's breath, she could feel it on her neck. "So..." she said, "What do we do?"  
  
"I think we're supposed to kiss," Gordo said, "But...I guess that might be awkward...we don't have to. I don't care what those people say."  
  
"I don't want to be the only one who doesn't make out."  
  
"...okay then..."   
  
Miranda wasn't expecting it, but all of the sudden Gordo's lips were on hers. She leaned into the kiss, suprised she was enjoying. Gordo's lips were warm and good and tasted like the Vanilla Coke he had been drinking. Miranda giggled.   
  
Gordo pulled back.  
  
Miranda bit her lip. She had to ruin the moment, didn't she? She took a deep breath, then started to trace her finger up Gordo's arm, swirling it around. She leaned over, and kissed him lightly on the lips, letting her hand rest on his back. Gordo's hands found themselves around her waist, and soon they were kissing way too deeply to ever think they were 'just friends'.   
  
She ran her hands through his curls, her lips kissing his lips and his cheeks and his eyes and his neck. This was getting out of control but neither of them could seem to stop. Gordo's hand went up the back of Miranda's shirt, and Miranda almost jumped at the feel of his warm hands on her cold skin. They continued making out, gasping for breath between kisses.  
  
Suddenly light filled the dark closet. Miranda jerked back from Gordo, but it was too late. Danny Kessler had opened the door, and was holding a flashlight and grinning. "You're seven minutes was up five minutes ago, you guys. Geez, give someone else a turn."  
  
Miranda could feel her face burning red. She had reached a new level of embarrassment.  
  
Lizzie was simply gawking at her and Gordo, along with everyone else in the room. Miranda pulled Gordo outside, into the cool night air.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
For once, Gordo was speechless. He searched for words. "We...kissed?"  
  
"Kissed?! That was like...like...Like, if that was in a movie, my mom wouldn't let me see it! It was like...R-rated!"  
  
She had never noticed how CUTE Gordo looked when he blushed. "You are so adorable..."  
  
Gordo looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
Miranda laughed. "You. Adorable. The way you blush and all..." Miranda blushed. "Now you have me blushing!"  
  
So they blushed together. Gordo finally regained himself. "So...I guess this means we're something now."  
  
"Something?"  
  
Gordo took her hand. "You know. Something...together? That was pretty intense back there. Back in the closet? Its not something you can just forget about."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah. So...we're something."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I laughed, and there on Danny's front porch I stole one last kiss with my "Something" before we went back inside to face the world.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Does that suck? I have to get off now but LEAVE REVIEWS! 


End file.
